


Scent

by rainpuddles



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainpuddles/pseuds/rainpuddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She forgets, but he is not allowed to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scent

**Author's Note:**

> Part of an ongoing [series of drabbles/RP](http://lesbiandungeon.livejournal.com/8488.html) with [](http://thegame.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**thegame**](http://thegame.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://perrito.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**perrito**](http://perrito.dreamwidth.org/).

Hatori could never fully understand the magnitude of what he had done to Yuki's friends and Momiji's mother, until he had to erase himself from his most important person's life.

Kana laid still on the floor, unconscious. He wanted to hold her hand and pull her close to his chest, but he had never been able to do it before, and that wasn't going to change now. It was as if the world had stopped completely and the only thing he could do was shudder and wrap his arms around himself, as the coldest chill he had ever felt started creeping up his bones.

Her perfume, which had always reminded him of flowers and spring, remained faint in the air.

He could have erased his own memory right on that moment, but this was his punishment and it was his responsibility to carry it. He had to remember every single moment he had spent together with Kana, all of the good and the bad ones. Engrave them in his memory so deep that the same mistake would never be repeated again.

This was also the last bit of selfishness he would ever allow himself. Because as much as it hurt to think of what his life would be without Kana, it was still better than forgetting everything about her.

The door slid open behind him and two servants entered the room to retrieve Kana.

A pair of bony arms flung around his neck, lazily.

"You did well, Hatori." He closed his eyes, hearing the soft voice whisper into his ear. "This was the best for everyone... now you won't be able to hurt her anymore."

"Yes." Hatori answered softly, weak. Letting Akito's dry, sharp scent numb his sense of smell to the point of dizziness.

He felt sick.


End file.
